staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Elif s.II - odc. 278 (Elif, bolum 278) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 141 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 141) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Nie do przebaczenia (The Unforgiven); western kraj prod.USA (1960) 10:45 Opole 2018 na bis /32/; koncert 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 Agrobiznes 11:25 Agropogoda; magazyn 11:35 Zgromadzenie Narodowe na Zamku Królewskim - studio; relacja 12:00 Zgromadzenie Narodowe na Zamku Królewskim; relacja 13:00 Zgromadzenie Narodowe na Zamku Królewskim - studio; relacja 13:20 Nature Wonder Land IX - Cudowny świat przyrody. Skokiem przez sawannę. Impala. Afryka. (Nature Wonder Land IX. Leaping Across Savannah Impala Africa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 13:50 Elif s.II - odc. 279 (Elif, bolum 279) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:40 Opole 2018 na bis /30/; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 16:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 142 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 142) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Korona królów - odc 19 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:55 Korona królów - odc 20 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:30 Opole 2018 na bis /12/; koncert 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 12/103; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:08 Pogoda dla żeglarzy 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Sanctum (Sanctum); dramat kraj prod.USA, Australia (2011) 22:30 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown Girls) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:15 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:20 Kaznodzieja z karabinem (Machine Gun Preacher); dramat kraj prod.USA (2011) 03:35 Mój przyjaciel wróg; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013) 04:30 Notacje - Grażyna Łobaszewska. Zmierzyć się z prawdziwą sceną; cykl dokumentalny 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 44 ed. 3; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 665 - Fałszywa nadzieja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:50 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Iwona Mazur 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 98 "Ucieczka" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (108) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 178 "Mimo wszystko miłość" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1870 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 45 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 159 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 14:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie(145) Fuerteventura - Południe; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Postaw na milion s.I - odc. 128; teleturniej 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2406; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 46 ed. 3; teleturniej 17:10 Czarna Perła - Odc 37/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Na sygnale - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1870 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1871 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Pociąg do podróży - odc. 6 "Wawel"; serial TVP 20:15 Mundial 2018: - Zapowiedź Finału i meczu o 3 miejsce (Zapowiedź Finału i meczu o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:50 Lwie serce (Lionheart); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1990) 22:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.XV - s. XV, odc. 4/18 (Crime Scene Investigation XV ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.XV - s. XV, odc. 5/18 (Crime Scene Investigation XV ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 00:30 Cartouche - Rabuś Wspaniały - cz. 2 (Cartouche, le brigand magnifique (Cartouche)); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009) 02:20 Kontakt - odc. 2/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 03:20 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Pogoda na suma (1); widowisko 04:15 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Pogoda na suma (2); widowisko 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Sinusoida; reportaż 06:40 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Dom Uphagena; cykl reportaży 06:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 207 - Polędwica z dorsza atlantyckiego zapiekana w pomidorach i bazylii oraz krewetki czerwone w oliwie z szalotką i pomidorami; magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 13.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Rączka gotuje Dębowiec; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Paweł z Ojcowa; magazyn 11:30 Kobieta walcząca - Senator Helena Jaroszewicz; film dokumentalny 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 historia miasta z molem w tle; felieton 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża Open - Łódź 17:00 Wiatr od morza - odc. 122; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 20:25 Wiatr od morza - odc. 122; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Sinusoida; reportaż 21:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Dom Uphagena; cykl reportaży 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 13.07 - 2 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Przecież tu jest wszystko... 23:35 Kobieta walcząca - Senator Helena Jaroszewicz; film dokumentalny 00:40 Sinusoida; reportaż 00:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton 01:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Dom Uphagena; cykl reportaży 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 207 - Polędwica z dorsza atlantyckiego zapiekana w pomidorach i bazylii oraz krewetki czerwone w oliwie z szalotką i pomidorami; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rączka gotuje Dębowiec; magazyn kulinarny 03:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton 03:10 Paweł z Ojcowa; magazyn 03:25 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 03:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (75) Kutno; felieton 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 historia miasta z molem w tle; felieton 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Ikony zza krat 05:25 Listy do PRL - u - Tajne przez poufne; felieton 05:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Sinusoida; reportaż 06:40 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Dom Uphagena; cykl reportaży 06:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton 07:32 Przez granice - Cieszyn 08:00 Fakty 08:10 Pogoda - Pogoda 08:14 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Szef i inni; serial TVP 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 207 - Polędwica z dorsza atlantyckiego zapiekana w pomidorach i bazylii oraz krewetki czerwone w oliwie z szalotką i pomidorami; magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 13.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Rączka gotuje Dębowiec; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Paweł z Ojcowa; magazyn 11:30 Kobieta walcząca - Senator Helena Jaroszewicz; film dokumentalny 12:30 Fakty 12:40 Pogoda - Pogoda popołudnie 12:43 Antykwaryczne safari - Antykwaryczne safari: Inwentaryzacja 13:00 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 Fakty 14:11 Pogoda - Pogoda popołudnie 14:14 Pasmo zdarzeń - Pasmo zdarzeń 53; reportaż 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża Open - Łódź 17:00 Wiatr od morza - odc. 122; magazyn 17:31 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Ulepiony z brązu; cykl reportaży 17:52 Małe wielkie kolekcje - Kolekcja obrazów Hermansdorferów; magazyn kulturalny 17:59 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Janusz Głowacki; film dokumentalny 18:23 STUDIO - Studio Festiwal Minerałów 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:44 Pogoda 18:47 Aktywne wakacje - Aktywne wakacje 1/18; magazyn 19:01 STUDIO - Studio Festiwal Minerałów 19:08 Motosfera - Motosfera 581 19:21 Zdrowiej - Zdrowiej 183 19:37 Oblicza kultury - Czas kamieni - malarstwo Czesława Smoleńskiego 20:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 20:25 Wiatr od morza - odc. 122; magazyn 21:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 21:12 Pogoda 21:15 STUDIO - Studio Festiwal Minerałów 21:21 Ścieżki tekstu; felieton 21:35 Sinusoida; reportaż 21:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Dom Uphagena; cykl reportaży 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 13.07 - 2 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Przecież tu jest wszystko... 23:35 Kobieta walcząca - Senator Helena Jaroszewicz; film dokumentalny 00:40 Sinusoida; reportaż 01:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Dom Uphagena; cykl reportaży 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 207 - Polędwica z dorsza atlantyckiego zapiekana w pomidorach i bazylii oraz krewetki czerwone w oliwie z szalotką i pomidorami; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rączka gotuje Dębowiec; magazyn kulinarny 03:10 Paweł z Ojcowa; magazyn 03:25 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Ikony zza krat 05:35 Moja Praca; magazyn Polsat HD 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.544 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.551 09:15 SuperPies, odc.5 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.77 10:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.690 11:45 Gliniarze, odc.201 12:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.598 13:45 Sekrety rodziny, odc.24 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.653 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:40 Gliniarze, odc.143 17:40 Sekrety rodziny, odc.25 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.57 20:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów 23:20 Umów się ze mną. Take me out, odc.5 00:45 Piramida 02:45 "Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa" odc. 38-156, odc.101 03:20 Tajemnice losu, odc.3051 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5369 05:35 Mango 06:50 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1042 07:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1043 08:20 Doradca smaku 8 - Smażone krewetki w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, odc. 31/40 08:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 7, odc. 5/15 09:30 Szkoła, odc. 321 10:30 Ukryta prawda, odc. 579 11:30 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 49/60 12:30 19 +, odc. 216 13:00 19 +, odc. 217 13:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1044 14:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1045 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 3, odc. 2/12 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 322 17:00 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 50/60 18:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 580 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7499 19:35 Sport, odc. 7482 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7479 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5370 20:00 World War Z 22:20 Sicario 00:55 Truman Show 03:05 Kuba Wojewódzki, sez. 11, odc. 3/14 04:05 Moc Magii, odc. 187/250 TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.145 07:05 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu, odc.4 07:35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu, odc.5 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.22 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.10 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.31 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.32 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.23 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.11 13:00 Galileo, odc.668 14:00 Galileo, odc.669 15:00 Esmeralda, odc.29 16:00 Esmeralda, odc.30 17:00 Esmeralda, odc.31 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.393 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.394 20:00 Armia ciemności 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.177 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.178 00:05 Szkoła wyrzutków 02:30 Zagadkowe zgony, odc.5 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.811 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1048 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1052 TVN 7 HD 05:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1143 06:20 Szpital, odc. 356 07:15 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 75 08:15 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 4, odc. 11/23 09:15 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 9 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 631 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 76 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 530 14:55 Szpital, odc. 357 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 4, odc. 12/23 16:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 10 18:00 Dr House II, odc. 13/24 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 632 20:00 Wpuszczony w kanał 21:50 Wygraj randkę 23:55 Rush, odc. 2/10 00:55 Uprowadzona, odc. 7/10 01:55 Moc Magii, odc. 187/250 04:05 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 1/7 04:40 Druga strona medalu, odc. 6/8 TV 6 HD 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1032 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.12 08:00 Przygody Merlina, odc.8 09:00 Wszystko o psach, odc.2 10:00 Galileo, odc.74 11:00 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.5 11:30 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.6 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.99 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.101 13:40 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy, odc.8 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.119 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.152 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.17 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.13 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.104 19:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.121 20:00 Galileo, odc.75 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.7 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.8 22:55 Kraina złoczyńców 01:00 Hawaje 5-0, odc.24 02:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.78 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1032 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.816 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.819 Super Polsat HD 06:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.11 07:00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego, odc.12 07:30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego, odc.13 08:00 Pierwsza klasa, odc.9 08:30 Pierwsza klasa, odc.10 09:00 Magazyn Atleci 09:30 Sport w Super Polsacie 14:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.9 15:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.10 16:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.11 17:00 Kabaret na żywo, odc.25 19:00 W rytmie serca, odc.21 20:00 Polsat SuperHit Festiwal 2017: Koncert Platynowy 22:45 Polsat SuperHit Festiwal 2017 23:55 Wenecki spisek 02:05 Kabaret na żywo, odc.25 04:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.701 04:30 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.74 TV Polonia 06:05 Czas honoru - odc. 5* - Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (19) Tychy; felieton 07:00 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Karpackie niebo (2); magazyn turystyczny 07:25 Domisie - Domisiowy zespół naukowy; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 10:55 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:35 Zgromadzenie Narodowe na Zamku Królewskim - studio; relacja 12:00 Zgromadzenie Narodowe na Zamku Królewskim; relacja 13:00 Zgromadzenie Narodowe na Zamku Królewskim - studio; relacja 13:35 Krótka historia - (463) Kolonizacja Afryki i Azji; felieton 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 121 (seria X odc. 4) - Na prośbę matki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 54 Będzin 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2018) 16:20 XXX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Zespołów Cygańskich Romane Dyvesa. Gorzów Wielkopolski 2018 - część (1) 17:10 Baw się słowami - Dąb Bartek s. III; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (465) Dynastia Burbonów; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Steki w kowbojskim stylu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Gwiazdy, gwiazdki, gwiazdeczki. Melodie sprzed lat /4/ - Eleni 18:55 Trzecia połowa - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Wolny Ekran - (100); magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; serial animowany 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5* "Modlitwa o życie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:35 Przepis dnia - /358/; magazyn 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1902 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980) 23:55 KOMBI koncert 40 - lecia /2/; koncert 00:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /35/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:15 Polska z Miodkiem - (19) Tychy; felieton 01:20 Domisie - Domisiowy zespół naukowy; program dla dzieci 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:35 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5* "Modlitwa o życie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (7) Wola, Ligota; felieton 03:30 Trzecia połowa - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 03:55 Krótka historia - (465) Dynastia Burbonów; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 04:55 Ocaleni; reality show 05:45 Działo się w Krakowie - 13.07.2017; felieton 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Zabawa w pustynię; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Duch Dudziarza, odc. 246 (Phantom Bagpiper); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:35 Wissper - Norka surykatek, odc. 4 (Meerkat Muddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:45 Wissper - Widok myszy, odc. 5 (Mice view); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:55 Rodzina Treflików - Sobowtóry, odc. 19; serial animowany 06:05 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Madziarozaur i trzcina, odc. 19 (MAGYAROSAURUS & REEDS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Alarm na plaży, odc. 22 (Alarm on the Beach); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 06:35 Słoń Beniamin - Wyprawa polarników, odc. 51 (The polar adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:10 Smerfy - Rybka zwana Gapciem, odc. 245 (Fish Called Snappy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Skrzypce na mokradłach, odc. 37 (The Violin in the Marsh); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Wycieczka ze Starym Pitem, odc. 11 (Old Puffer Pete’s Tour); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Piosenka nie dla Sędziego, odc. 102 (NO HARMONY FOR BEESWAX); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 08:35 Super Wings - Zachód Słońca na Santorini, odc. 45 (Santorini Choo Choo) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:10 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 8 - Zagrożenie; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Porwanie Pysi; program dla dzieci 09:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 135 Kim będę? 10:10 To Timmy! - Timmy dzwoni, odc. 35 (Timmy Rings the Bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:25 Wissper - Zwolnij krokodylu (Calm Down Croc); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:30 Wissper - Długie ramiona, odc. 7 (Orangutangle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:40 Rodzina Treflików - Zaginiony Treflik, odc. 20; serial animowany 10:55 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ząb Andruzaurusa, odc. 20 (ANDREWSARCHUS & TOOTH); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Yakari - Kamienna fajka pokoju, odc. 7 (The Calumet Stone); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Złodzieje w ZOO, odc. 52 (Thieves in the ZOO); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Smerfy - Duch Dudziarza, odc. 246 (Phantom Bagpiper); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:30 Rodzina Rabatków - Królowa piratów, odc. 38 (The Pirate Queen); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:00 Stacyjkowo - Spóźnialski Edzio, odc. 12 (Late Again Eddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Fantastyczna czwórka, odc. 103 (FAB FOUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:25 Super Wings - Deszczowy taniec, odc. 46 (Rain Ride) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Krecik i panda - Tajemniczy artysta, odc. 21 (Escort Team On A Rainy Day) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Polska, Chiny (2016) 13:55 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... żonkila, odc. 22 (The Day Henry Met... a Daffodil); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Skarb piratów, odc. 21 (Pirate Treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:15 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 14:45 My Little Pony, seria II - Konkurs pupili, odc. 7 (May the Best Pet Win!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 136 Idziemy po zakupy 15:30 To Timmy! - Urodziny Timmiego, odc. 38 (Timmy’s Birthday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:45 Domisie - Zabawa w pustynię; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 54 Lawa jest ciekawa - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Dżinowy Halloween, odc. 13 (A Very Genie Halloweenie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Wissper - Tańcząca foka, odc. 8 (Step On It Seal); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:05 Wissper - Skaczący Joey, odc. 9 (Jumping Joey); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:15 Rodzina Treflików - Huśtawka, odc. 21; serial animowany 17:30 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Lodowa kra Mamuta Włochatego, odc. 21 (WOOLLY MAMMOTH & ICE); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Płonąca wieża, odc. 24 (Towering Inferno); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 18:00 Słoń Beniamin - Festiwal w zoo, odc. 1 (Das Zoofest); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:30 Smerfy - Australijscy kuzyni, odc. 247 (G’Day Smoogle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Wyprawa do krainy lodowców, odc. 39 (The Ice Expedition); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Płynne ruchy Wilsona, odc. 13 (Wilson’s Smooth Moves); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Wielka kula, odc. 104 (BIG BALL); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Poszukiwanie przyjaciół, odc. 47 (Fish Friends) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Do usług, odc. 60 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:15 Yakari - Krecia robota w obozie bobrów, odc. 8 (Sabotage in the beaver camp); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 20:30 Inazuma Eleven - Przerażające Cyborgi!, odc. 8 (The Terryfying Soccer Cyborgs!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Custer na prezydenta, odc. 36 (Custermania); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 - Gorycz zwycięstwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:00 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 - Pożegnanie z wakacjami - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka kajakiem, odc. 33; serial animowany 22:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 52 Swołowo - Europejska Wieś Dziedzictwa Kulturowego - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Schladming - Dachstein" (53); magazyn kulinarny 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:40 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 78 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Wyjazd - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 80 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Adrenalina - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 296 (s. 4, odc. 77) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 296 (s. 4, ep. 77)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 12:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 117 (seria IX odc. 9) Muzycy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 12:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1359 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Upadek obyczajów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Ranczo s.III - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - Miedź brzęcząca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żuku: potęga karła - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 17:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XII - odc. 148 - Ślady przeszłości (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Sztuka translacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:50 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 48 Hiszpania - "Prowincja Sewilla" (186); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:50 Fotograf - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2014) 01:50 Morderstwo w Guerande (Meurtres a Guerande (Murder in Guerande)); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2015) 03:30 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 24 (seria II odc. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 13 lipca; felieton 07:00 Historia Polski - Koło historii - Komitet obrony robotników - prawdziwa historia; cykl reportaży 07:30 Nie zapomniana tragedia; reportaż 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - odc 39 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Klasztory polskie - Paulini na Skałce 09:15 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 7 Ojcowski dom. Rok 1919; serial TVP 10:30 Linia warszawska. Białorusini w Wojsku Polskim (Linia warszawska. Białorusini w Wojsku Polskim); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Białoruś (2014) 11:00 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 46 Słodki smak historii - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:40 Taśmy bezpieki - Porwania samolotów w PRL 12:10 Urodziłem się w czterdziestym piątym...; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1986) 13:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - W nurcie Bugu 13:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica bomby A cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 14:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica bomby A cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 14:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Operacja Weserubung - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:10 Dawne światy - odc. 5/8 Jordania. Od Nabatejczyków do Haszymidów (From the Nabatean to the Jordan Kingdom); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 16:15 Historia Polski - Legenda Grunwaldu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010) 17:15 Małe ojczyzny - Historia rodziny z morzem w tle; cykl dokumentalny 17:45 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 10 Na wojnie jak to na wojnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Bitwa pod Mokrą - Siła kawalerii - txt. str. 777 19:55 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 27; magazyn 20:35 Najdziwniejsza broń na świecie - Tajna broń D - Day. Odc. 1/6 (World's Weirdest Weapons); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 21:35 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 8 Niepokój i gniew. Rok 1919; serial TVP 22:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia szalikowca na Ukrainie; reportaż 23:30 Poeta nieznany (Zygmunt Rumel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004) 00:40 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13 Dolina Kwiatów - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 01:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - odc 39 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:20 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 10 Na wojnie jak to na wojnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:24 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:53 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:23 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:54 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:23 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:53 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Wiadomości 11:12 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:56 Pogoda Info 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Serwis Info Dzień 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:55 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:16 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:44 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:01 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:50 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:18 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 02:45 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 03:02 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 03:31 Gorczański Park Narodowy-Świat salamandry - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 04:18 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 40 Żuławska depresja - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:47 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:22 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:28 W tyle wizji TVP Kultura 08:00 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 08:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - ks. Stanisław Majkut 08:55 Siódmy pokój (La Settime Stanza. La Septieme Demeure. A Hedetik Szoba); film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Francja, Włochy (1995) 11:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:20 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 10 Na wojnie jak to na wojnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:30 VIII Międzynarodowy konkurs Dyrygentów im. G. Fitelberga - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 2 14:10 Antyfonie - Dunno/Brutaż/Mazut; film dokumentalny 14:40 Tylko Beatrycze - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1975) 17:05 Wilkołak (The Wolf man); horror kraj prod.USA (1941) 18:20 Videofan - Portrety: Zuzanna Janin 18:45 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Na wschód od Hollywood - Ostatnie uderzenie młotem (Le dernier coup de marteau / The Last Hammer Blow); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2014) 21:35 Świat w dokumencie - Poeta pozwany; film dokumentalny 23:10 Dziennik filozofa - 104; felieton 23:25 VIII Międzynarodowy konkurs Dyrygentów im. G. Fitelberga - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 2 00:15 Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki (Smultronstllet); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja (1957) 01:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:15 Przyjaciele na 33 obroty (Rosław Szaybo i Stanisław Zagórski); film dokumentalny 03:25 Teledyski 05:20 Afisz kulturalny - 12 - 15 lipca 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie tropy w mazurskiej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (42) 08:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) - Fiesty i festyny - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 09:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 215 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:50 Kierunek Kabaret - /51/ - Wsi spokojna, wsi wesoła 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /20/ - "Babę zesłał Bóg" - Renata Przemyk 11:10 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /33/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 12:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 13:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - (43) 14:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa na bis 15:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Latający Klub 2 na wakacjach w Lubelskiem 2015 - (1); program rozrywkowy 16:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Latający Klub 2 na wakacjach w Lubelskiem 2015 - (2); program rozrywkowy 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Szybkie owocowe konfitury - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 16 - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Bośnia i Hercegowina - Trebinje; magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /25/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (44) 21:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 164; teleturniej 22:20 Sławomir Big Music Quiz /4/; teleturniej muzyczny 23:20 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (9) - Urzędnik cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 00:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 214 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:55 KabareTOP - "Szeptanka" - Bohdan Smoleń 01:10 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/ - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; . 02:05 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko 03:10 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand reaktywacja (2) - txt. str. 777; widowisko 04:10 KabareTOP /13/ - "Animator kultury"; program rozrywkowy 04:25 Rozrywka Retro - Dinozaury ruszają w Polskę; widowisko rozrywkowe 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 59 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 60 "Wieczór kawalerski" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 13/15 - Spotkania z Temidą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 840; serial TVP 09:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:20 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 123 "Podróż" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 9 11:35 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 236 - Smażalnia (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 237 - Wielka szansa (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 81 - Rozliczenie z przeszłością; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 60 "Wieczór kawalerski" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 238 - Cud (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 5) - Śmiertelne złoto - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX, odc. 2) - Bardzo krótkie kariery - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 239 - Hipisi (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Oficerowie - odc. 11/13 - Paszport - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:50 Oficerowie - odc. 12/13 - Słowo honoru - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 13/15 - Spotkania z Temidą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:55 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 840; serial TVP 04:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 123 "Podróż" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 05:45 Mundial 2018: - Argentyna - Chorwacja (Argentyna - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 07:45 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 08:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 08:55 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 11:00 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 22 11:20 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 13:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 14:00 Dzień na Mundialu; felieton 14:50 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Francja - Belgia (1/2F: Francja - Belgia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:05 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Chorwacja - Anglia (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:15 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Chorwacja - Anglia ( dogrywka ) (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:15 Mundial 2018: - Zapowiedź Finału i meczu o 3 miejsce (Zapowiedź Finału i meczu o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:10 Mundial 2018: - Zapowiedź Finału i meczu o 3 miejsce cz. 2 (Zapowiedź Finału i meczu o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:30 Mundialowy Wieczór 23:30 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Chorwacja - Dania (1/8F: Chorwacja - Dania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:35 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Chorwacja - Dania ( dogrywka ) (1/8F: Chorwacja - Dania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 03:25 Mundial 2018: - 1/4F: Rosja - Chorwacja (1/4F: Rosja - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 15:50 Mundial 2018: - 1/4F Brazylia - Belgia (1/4F Brazylia - Belgia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:50 Mundial 2018: - 1/4F: Szwecja - Anglia (1/4F: Szwecja - Anglia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:50 Mundial 2018: - 1/4F: Rosja - Chorwacja (1/4F: Rosja - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:30 Zakończenie dnia Stars.TV 08:00 BEST SUMMER HITS 09:00 BEST 80's 10:00 BEST SUMMER HITS 11:00 BEST 90's 12:00 BEST BALLADS 13:00 BEST 80's 14:00 BEST SUMMER HITS 15:00 BEST 90's 16:00 BEST SUMMER HITS 17:00 TOP 36 PRZEBOJE NA LITERĘ J 20:00 BEST SUMMER HITS 00:00 BEST SUMMER HITS 02:00 BEST POLISH Eska TV Extra 06:00 Poranek - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Mobmania - Rozrywka 11:00 Hit godzina - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Wrzuć na luz - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Podwójna gorąca 20 news - Magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Twoja impreska - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska lista - Magazyn muzyczny Mango 24 6:00 Mango to wygoda kupowania w Twoim domu Tele 5 05:35 Nocny patrol II 05:50 Disco Bandżo Mix 06:50 Nieźle kliknięci 08:15 Telezakupy 15:50 Nieźle kliknięci 16:00 Władca zwierząt sez.3, odc. 10/22 16:55 Ucieczka w kosmos sez.2, odc. 13/22 17:50 City Lights 18:15 Lol - Śmiech na tysiąc sposobów 18:50 Złowieszczy szczyt 20:45 Lol - Śmiech na tysiąc sposobów 21:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych sez.5, odc. 12/20 22:05 Złap świat aplikacji 22:40 Na osi, odc. 184 23:05 Goraca piękność 00:50 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra 01:30 Niepokonany 03:15 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra 03:40 Akademia Voodoo 05:20 Lol - Śmiech na tysiąc sposobów ČT1 06:00 Komu straší ve věži 06:59 Studio 6 09:00 To je vražda, napsala IV 09:45 To je vražda, napsala IV 10:35 Po stopách hvězd 11:05 Vyprávěj 12:00 Zprávy ve 12 12:20 Předpověď počasí, sportovní zprávy 12:30 Horákovi 13:20 Arabela (5/13) 13:50 Banánové rybičky 14:15 Hovory H ještě po dvaceti letech 15:00 Americký sen po česku 15:55 Jsou hvězdy, které nehasnou 17:00 Cestománie 17:30 AZ-kvíz 18:00 Události v regionech 18:25 Toulavá kamera - Za rodinným stříbrem (1/8) 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:50 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:59 Losování Mimořádné Sportky a Šance 20:05 Princezna ze mlejna 21:55 Všechnopárty 22:49 Výsledky losování Šťastných 10 22:50 Karel Gott 70 00:10 Taggart 02:20 AZ-kvíz 02:45 Dobré ráno 05:15 Etiketa 05:30 Události v regionech ČT2 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Ozvěny letecké války 09:55 Žralok obrovský 10:45 Návrat do Gobi 11:10 Kanadský pobřežní prales 11:40 Turecko, most mezi Evropou a Asií 12:35 Postřehy odjinud 12:40 GEN - Galerie elity národatví Třetí říše II 13:50 Šílený svět studené války 14:45 Velká vlastenecká válka 15:35 Dokud nás víra nerozdělí (1/6) 16:00 Sousedé 16:30 Podivnosti světa (2/8) 17:15 Báječné krajiny (5/5) 18:00 Je váš pes génius? (1/3) 18:45 O chytré kmotře lišce 18:55 Putování za vínem 19:25 Příběhy domů 19:40 Postřehy odjinud 19:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 20:00 Život na Zemi (3/10) 20:55 Objevování pravdy II 21:45 Případ Kettering (2/8) 22:35 Chyťte Cartera 00:20 Most III (2/10) 01:20 Lovci mamutů 02:15 Legendy kriminalistiky 02:45 Uchem jehly 03:10 Ochránce 03:40 Ta naša kapela 04:05 Počesku 04:15 Radiorock: Saša Langošová Band a Steve Walsh 04:40 Hmat 05:00 Rybí legendy Jakuba Vágnera 05:30 Divočina bez hranic (11/13)